marvel_cinematic_universe_unlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger
' Tandy Bowen' was a 16 year old girl who ran away to New York because her multi-millionaire mother was too busy with her career and social life to spend time with her daughter. While she was living in New York another runaway by the name of Tyrone Johnson attempted to steal her purse, but despite this she was kind enough to offer him money. Just then a second thief came and took Tandy's purse. Tyrone then followed the second thief and retrieved the purse for Tandy. Afterwards the two had dinner together and became good friends. One night while Tandy and Tyrone were in an abandoned boathouse, a cargo ship by the name of Golden Mountain ''was coming towards them at top speed. Since they were in the boathouse they couldnt see the ship until it was too late. It crashed into the building which fatally injured Tandy and Tyrone. Crates filled with experimental Darkforce drugs, rolled towards Tyrone and Tandy while they were unconscious. The crates and vials broke which resulted in the drugs being poured onto Tyrone and Tandy. Their wounds left opeining's for the drugs to enter, when it did the Darkforce altered their biology giving them superpowers. Upon waking up Tandy realized that her wounds had faded but that she now has powers. While Tandy gained power's relating to light, Tyrone gained power's of darkness that made him feel a deep hunger one which could only stop when he was near Tandy. Just then Ten Rings agents stormed the boathouse searching for the drugs. Tandy used her new powers to strike some of them down with daggers of light while Tyrone began absorbing the rest of the thugs into his darkness. Afterwards they escaped and the two teens dubbed themselves "Cloak & '''Dagger'" and declared war on drug crime in combating drug-dealers and helping runaway children. Powers and Abilities Living Light Generation: '''Dagger generates a form of 'living light' which is actually lifeforce. She produces much more than normal humans do, but is usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generates and stores this lifeforce energy automatically. If she goes for more than a week or so without using her powers she will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. * ''Light Daggers:'' Tandy can form 6-inch 'light daggers' which she can throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range is unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy has a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it is most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own lifeforce disrupted. Dagger can then drain a portion of their lifeforce; enough to kill if she wishes. Normally she chooses to leave them in a state of shock where they will see a vision of how their life might be different. The experience is powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being is unlikely to change their ways. * ''Living Light Detoxification:'' Tandy's energy can also 'purge' a person, removing toxins, drugs, and other malignant substances from their system. It also has the capacity to cure certain persons of drug addictions. * ''Living Light Manipulation:' Sometimes Tandy can redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers are dispersed if they hit a non-living thing. She can project her lifeforce energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy can also projects her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She is unharmed when traveling through his dimension and can pass this protection to others. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Secret Avengers Members